Naruto
Naruto is a manga/anime series that began in 1999. There are currently 28 volumes out in English and 41 in Japanese. There are currently 276 dubbed anime episodes out, although episodes 136 through 220 are fillers. Naruto minis are mini-Kuramas. In Canon Naruto takes place mostly in a village called Konohagakure (the Village Hidden in the Leaves; the name is typically shortened to Konoha) and, more generally, in the Land of Fire - Hi no Kuni, in Japanese. Naruto Uzumaki, the title character, is a ninja for this village, along with his teammates Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and their mentor, Kakashi Hatake. Naruto dreams of becoming the leader of his village (called the Hokage), but is continuously discouraged. While his naysayers each have their own reasons for trying to dissuade Naruto, the most common argument is that he is a failure/goof-off/loser (the terminology shifts depending on the character, but the general idea is that he's too unskilled to be Hokage). Additionally, for much of the first part of the series, Naruto has to face constant ridicule and scorn from the older villagers who are aware of his status as the Jinchūriki (or host) of the Kyūbi (nine-tailed demon fox) that nearly destroyed Konoha and was responsible for countless deaths before it was sealed away. Both the anime and the manga are divided into two parts, Part I and Part II. Part II takes place starting at volume 28 for the manga and episode 221 for the anime. It is referred to as Naruto: Shippūden (or Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles) and takes place after a time skip of two and a half years from the end of Part I. Frequently Targeted Characters Naruto's hyperness and childishness; Sasuke's dark, vengeful personality; Hyūga Neji's tragic past and initial status as a total jerk bordering on a complete monster; and Sabaku no Gaara's even more tragic past make all four of them prime targets for romance!Sues and sometimes possession!Sues. Itachi Uchiha - responsible for the slaughter of nearly all of the Uchiha Clan - is also a prime target for romance!Sues, and is no stranger to the odd possession!Sue, either. Any of the aforementioned five are also highly likely to be slashed with each other. Sakura is usually non-existent in these fics, or portrayed as a cruel and violent girl. Additionally, nearly every female member of the Konoha Eleven (Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyūga Hinata, and Tenten) - as well as Sabaku no Temari on occassion - appear to be prime targets for possession!Sues. As with the male characters mentioned above, any of these five girls are likely to be slashed with each other - especially Sakura and Ino. The Bijū There are demons called the bijū in the Naruto canon. The hosts (Naruto and Gaara included) are called Jinchūriki. Each demon has tails, starting from one all the way up to nine. There is a ten-tailed demon, but its body is trapped in the moon and its chakra is what the other tailed beasts are made of, meaning that no Sue or Stu can make use of it. Despite nearly all of the nine sealed bijū being canonically captured by Akatsuki in both the manga and anime, it is not unheard of for a Sue or Stu to waltz about claiming to be a former host of the Kyūbi (nine-tailed fox, sealed within Naruto, previously sealed within Uzumaki Kushina) or the Ichibi (one-tailed tanuki, whose most recent Jinchūriki is Gaara, preceded by a tea kettle and two others known to be dead) or a current host of one of the other bijū (most of which are assumedly captured by the time the Akatsuki make their first appearance and whose hosts are all dead as a result). Made-up bijū are also not unheard of, such as a one-tailed snow leopard or a fourteen-tailed gorilla. Missions in this Continuum * Agents Gunny MacDougal and Wayne Garamond (DMS - Anime) ** "Kitsune's Arrival" ** "Kakashi's Love" * "For Your Eyes Only," Part 1, Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 (NSFW and NSFB), Agents Stormsong and Skyfire (DBS) * "Girls' Night Out", Part 1 and Part 2 (Crossover with Steven Universe, One Piece, and Fairy Tail), with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), Agents Ami Seeker and Violet Rose Greenfield (DF), Agent Aiko Kimura (DF), and Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) * "Learning the Knots" (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents Key and Hawthorne (DIC) * "A Multitude of Minis," Agents Tirsaer and Ryni (DF) * "Strangled by the Red String" (crossover with Monster Musume), Agents Cupid Carmine (DIC) and Stephanie Podd (DMS) Category:Continua Category:Anime and Manga